


Merece la pena

by Squisim



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisim/pseuds/Squisim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay demasiadas cosas que nunca se me han dado bien. Y por mucho tiempo estaba segura que ser madre sería una de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merece la pena

—Te he escrito una carta.

Las palabras abandonan sus labios con delicadeza, deslizándose entre el aire de la habitación con la misma fluidez que las sombras creadas por la lámpara de gas.

Reclinada sobre el agujereado sofá, sus ojos son un mar de emociones encontradas al contemplar el diminuto montón de mantitas entre sus brazos.

La mujer observa el sonrosado rostro de la pequeña criatura adormilada contra su pecho, con la misma fascinación del que ve el sol por primera vez tras haber pasado una vida entre tinieblas.

—Bueno, más que una carta es una nota para cuando seas mayor, aunque me temo que te vas a tener que conformar con eso —dice con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa—. De todas formas nunca se me han dado bien las palabras.

La pequeña niña abre los ojos y mira fijamente a su madre. Una chispa de curiosidad resplandeciendo en los claros ojos de la recién nacida, casi como si comprendiera la transcendencia de la confidencia.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que nunca se me han dado bien —afirma con un profundo resentimiento. Hay tantas cosas de las que se arrepiente y por las que jamás podrá pedir perdón—. Y por mucho tiempo estaba segura que ser madre sería una de ellas. Nunca se me han dado bien los niños, sobre todo los bebé.

La mujer mira al pequeño ser humano en sus brazos e inclinándose un poco hacia la niñita, le susurra en un tono conspiratorio:

—Me dais pánico.

Trata de sonreír ante el pobre intento de humor pero este se pierde en la taciturna luz de la habitación como las cenizas de la hoguera de fuera, arrastradas por el viento.

—Nunca me vi como madre. Ni siquiera antes… antes del Brote cuando la vida era fácil y segura —confiesa, cerrando los ojos por un segundo cuando los recuerdos del pasado la asaltan, con toda la fuerza con la que solo puede golpear la memoria de aquello que fue arrebatado con violencia—. Sabía que tu padre quería formar una familia algún día. Y quién sabe, puede cuando tuviéramos nuestras vidas más estabilizadas, quizás entonces le habría dejado que me liara a seguirle en esa fantasía suya de 2’5 hijos, perro y casa en la periferia con una gran valla blanca.

El recuerdo de esos días, esa simple felicidad que solo se encuentra en la rutina y que solo se valora cuando desaparece vuelve a avivar en su interior la llama de la rabia. Una rabia fundamentada en el dolor. Dolor por lo que había desaparecido y nunca volvería. Por la culpa de haber sobrevivido dónde tantos otros no lo consiguieron. Por la injusticia de ver todo su mundo destruido y sus cenizas esparcidas a los cuatro vientos, borrando despiadadamente toda esperanza de un futuro.

—Éramos unos ingenuos ¿sabes? —La mujer niega con la cabeza y suelta una risotada cargada de amargura y resentimiento al recordar aquellos despreocupados días—. Solíamos pasarnos noches enteras planeando estrategias de supervivencia para cuando llegara el Apocalipsis. Daba igual que fuera: zombis, robots, alienígenas, guerra nuclear. Teníamos un plan de contingencia estudiado al milímetro. Pero a fin de cuenta no era más que un pasatiempo, una forma de echar unas risas frente a unas cervezas. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso, cariño? Cuando el fin del mundo llegó, a pesar de todos nuestros estúpidos planes, nos quedamos bloqueados.

La mujer cierra los ojos, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a humedecer sus ojos caigan definitivamente. El sonido de un incómodo carraspeo procedente del otro lado de la habitación la obliga a abrir los ojos y buscar el rostro de la otra ocupante de la estancia. La otra mujer, alta y morena, se sienta junto a la puerta, lo suficientemente lejos como para darles a madre e hija una mínima burbuja de intimidad, pero no tanto como para no perder detalle de los movimientos de su amiga.

Es consciente de la preocupación tras el gesto serio de su silenciosa guardiana. A pesar de su rosto impasible, puede ver la agonía de la derrota reflejada en esos ojos avellana que durante tantos años han velado por ella y que nunca han pedido nada a cambio.

—De no ser por Marlene habría muerto la primera noche —reconoce sin romper el contacto visual con la morena mujer—. Aún no sé cómo logramos sobrevivir durante aquellas primeras semanas. Estábamos aterrorizados y desconcertados. No entendíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo pero confiábamos en que alguien… el gobierno, el ejército, quien fuera, viniera a ayudarnos.

Una sonrisa de desprecio se asienta en los labios de la mujer. Aquel sentimiento de abandono vuelve a resurgir mezclado por la ira y el odio hacia un gobierno cuyas acciones, guiadas por el miedo y la incompetencia y, con el tiempo, envenenado por la corrupción, le han arrebatado todo cuanto amaba.

—Nos escondimos y esperamos. Esperamos hasta que los gritos y las explosiones dieron paso al silencio. Pero aquel silencio era incluso peor. No era normal, las calles ardían pero no se oía ningún ruido, ni sirenas, ni llantos. Nada.

La mujer se queda callada por un instante dejando que los sonidos de la cálida noche entraran por la ventana. El canto de los grillos se entrelazaba con el zumbido de la lámpara de gas, mientras el melodioso tintineo del oxidado juguete de viento que colgaba del porche se acompañaba del lejano ululo de una lechuza; componiendo una sinfonía improvisada que alababa la simplicidad de la vida.

—Sé que cuesta imaginarlo, pero antes el mundo era un lugar ruidoso y ajetreado. El silencio y la calma no hicieron más que confirmarnos lo mal que estaban las cosas.

Reajustando su posición en el desgastado sofá, continua hablando con solemnidad.

—Nos llevó tiempo y fue un proceso muy duro… aún es duro. Perdimos a muchos por el camino. Amigos, familia y, hasta cierto punto, también a nosotros mismos. Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando solo Marlene, tu padre y yo. Nos unimos a más grupos pero en el fondo siempre estuvimos nosotros tres. Hasta que llegaste tú.

La mujer acaricia con los dedos el suave, y sorprendentemente espeso, pelo de su hija. La ternura con la que acaricia a su hija la sorprende más incluso que ese cálido sentimiento de satisfacción que se asienta en lo más profundo de su pecho. Nunca pensó que después de cinco años de horror, aún le quedara alma suficiente para ser capaz de sentir y expresar unos sentimientos tan fuertes como los que esa pequeña niñita estaba despertando en ella.

—Te voy a decir la verdad, cielo. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada lo primero que hice fue llorar, pero no de alegría. Nunca quise traerte a este mundo de mierda. Nunca quise verte crecer rodeada de este horror. No te mereces esto, no te mereces este sufrimiento, ni esta vida entre ruinas. Pero no me malinterpretes, no es que no te quiera, mi vida. Es todo lo contrario, jamás imaginé que llegaría a querer a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti. Apenas tienes un día y ya te quiero tan incondicionalmente que me asusta.

La mujer mira con odio la mordedura en su antebrazo. Hace horas que la herida ha dejado de supurar pero en su lugar una marca entre rojiza y purpurea se extiende por casi la totalidad de su brazo. No es tanto el aspecto, como lo es el ligero olor almizcleño que desprende la herida, lo que delataba el avanzado estado de infección.

—Y solo pensar en que no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, para protegerte… me duele más que todas las torturas imaginables. Daría lo que fuera por poder estar a tu lado. Desearía verte crecer y sentirme orgullosa de la persona en la que te convertirás.

La mujer es consciente del poco tiempo que la resta. La fiebre sigue en aumento y el dolor muscular, que en un primer momento se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, ahora ha sido sustituido por una extraña sensación de entumecimiento.

—Tú lo has cambiado todo. Durante mucho tiempo he llevado mal lo de sobrevivir. No entendía por qué nos esforzábamos tanto en seguir vivos cuando no había un futuro por el que mereciera la pena pelear. ¿Cómo podemos pretender redimirnos después de todo esto? Todas las cosas que hemos visto y hecho. No hay perdón, no hay vuelta atrás.

El veneno en su tono habla de todo el sufrimiento que ha presenciado en esos últimos cinco años. Hay cosas que nadie debería experimentar, cosas que solo tienen cabida en los rincones más oscuros de las más depravadas pesadillas. Y sin embargo no solo ha tenido que ser testigo de ellas sino que también ha tenido que participar en muchas.

—Pero Marlene y tu padre...

La mujer dirige de nuevo la vista hacía la entrada de la habitación donde, oculta entre la penumbra que generaba la lámpara de gas, la morena guardiana, Marlene, observaba a madre e hija calladamente. Habían pasado por tanto juntas. Y a pesar de todo ahí seguía, cinco años después del fin del mundo, a su lado, cuidando de ella como el primer día.

—Ellos si creían que había futuro. Fueron ellos, Ellie —le dice a su hija, con un profundo sentimiento de orgullo que empapa sus palabras—. Ellos son los que pusieron en marcha el proceso para salvar el mundo.

Con el corazón latiendo emocionado le sonríe con complicidad a la niñita, como si compartiera con ella un secreto que nunca hubieran dicho en voz alta.

—Al principio no entendía por qué lo hacían, ¿qué sentido tiene iniciar una revolución cuando no hay nada por lo que luchar? Y entonces, cuando la gente empezó a alzarse y a apoyarnos, por fin lo entendí —Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se pierden en un punto en el infinito. Es casi como si pudiera volver a ver los rostros de aquellas personas abandonadas en la zona de cuarentena—. Aquella gente estaba perdida... tan perdida como yo. Su mundo se había venido abajo pero no por ello iban a tumbarse y sucumbir junto a las ruinas del pasado. Solo necesitaban que les guiaran y les proporcionaran un objetivo por el que luchar, una meta común. Jamás recuperaríamos lo que habíamos perdido, pero no por ello debíamos agachar la cabeza y esperar a que llegara nuestro turno de morir. No debíamos luchar por reconstruir el mundo de antes, si no por crear uno nuevo y mejor.

Con una amarga sonrisa recuerda la ilusión y convicción con la que Marlene y Jeff habían hablado en aquellos primeros días del alzamiento. Como consiguieron dar esperanzas a unas personas que hacía tiempo habían renunciado a volver a tener una vida. Como provocaron una respuesta que hizo tambalearse los cimientos de toda la zona de cuarentena y acabó por ganarse la confianza y lealtad de cientos de personas, unidas por un mismo y gran objetivo común.

—Y eso hicimos… eso estamos haciendo —dice la mujer, volviendo a perderse en los claros ojos de su hija—. Y cuando tú entraste en escena me diste una razón nueva por la que luchar. Estaba aterrada, pero a la vez jamás he peleado tan duro por algo como por asegurarme que nacieras en un lugar seguro, rodeada de gente que te quiere y que gustosamente daría todo por ti.

Como si entendiera lo que la está diciendo, la niña estira un pequeño puño y agarra con fuerza el dedo índice de su madre, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

Por unos breves instantes, madre e hija se dejan llevar por una falsa sensación de familiaridad. Jugando y acariciándose sin mayor preocupación que la de permanecer juntas. Como si los monstruos, la guerra, o los asesinos al otro lado de las mohosas paredes de la casa de la granja no pudieran penetrar la seguridad de ese etéreo santuario que madre e hija habían levantado a su alrededor.

No obstante, tan pronto como llega, ese cálido momento de perfección desaparece; diluyéndose entre la oscura y terrible realidad del mundo presente. Con resignación, la mujer recuerda la razón por la que solo están ellas tres en la casa. La razón por la que, con apenas un día de vida, su hija ya va a quedar huérfana.

—Y entonces un día perdimos a tu padre. Y es como si una parte de ese sueño hubiera muerto con él. Dios, Ellie, ojalá le hubieras conocido. Tu padre era... era…—Por unos segundos, la mujer tiene que detenerse y tomar aire para calmar las emociones que la asaltan— Tu padre era un buen hombre y habría sido un gran padre si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Tú eras su alegría y su ilusión. Jamás le había visto tan feliz como durante estos meses. Solía pasarse horas tumbado, pegado a mi vientre, contándote todas las cosas que ibais a hacer juntos cuando nacieras. Tenía tantos planes y tantas ganas de poder cogerte en sus brazos.

La mujer siente como su voz tiembla al recordar al hombre con el que había compartido casi quince años de su vida. El recuerdo de su sonrisa cuando se mencionaba a su futura hija, ya que por alguna razón él siempre estuvo convencido que iba a ser una niña. Como cada vez que regresaba de una misión, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera, lo primero que hacía era ir a hablar con sus chicas. Sólo pensar en todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ellos tres ya hacía que se le olvidara todo lo malo del mundo.

—No hay nada de lo que más me arrepienta que de que muriera pensando que jamás llegaría a verte —Finalmente, la voz de la mujer se quiebra y un profundo sollozo se escapa de su garganta sin poder hacer nada por reprimirlo. La mujer no hace nada por guardarse más ese dolor. El dolor por la pérdida del hombre al que amaba, su mejor amigo, su compañero y el padre de su hija. Arrebatado de su lado por un pelotón de fusilamiento mientras ella y Marlene huían para proteger lo que quedaba de esa revolución que algún día les acabará por costar la vida a todos.

—Han sido unas semanas muy duras desde entonces —continua una vez consigue reponerse un poco, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro con la mano que tiene libre—. Pero tú me has dado fuerzas para continuar y ahora que por fin te tengo aquí veo que ha merecido la pena. Porque estas horas contigo, por breves que hayan sido, han sido las mejores de toda mi vida.

Repentinamente, la mujer cierra los ojos cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor le surca el cerebro. Su cuerpo se agarrota durante un segundo y al siguiente se relaja, dejándola temblorosa y agotada. Cuando al fin abre los ojos, Marlene se ha levantado de su silla y ha dado un par de pasos hacía ellas. Su mano firme, pegada a la pistola en su cadera, preparada para intervenir si la situación empeorase.

—¿Anna? —pregunta inquieta Marlene sin levantar la mano del revólver.

Lejos de sentirse amenazada, la mujer, Anna, sonríe cansada a su amiga, contenta de ver como Marlene está dispuesta a proteger a la niña ante todo. Incluso si es de su propia madre.

—Se me va la cabeza, cielo —le dice a su hija, ignorando por completo la preocupación de su amiga. Anna toma la manita de la niña y por un maravilloso segundo se deja cautivar por la perfección de los pequeños dedos de su hija—. No me queda mucho tiempo y hay tanto que quiero decirte.

La mujer siente un nudo atarse en la base de su pecho. Un nudo de emoción tan fuerte que casi le corta la respiración y hace que los ojos vuelvan a humedecérsele.

—Aunque no sé por qué. Nunca recordarás esta noche. Nunca recordarás mi voz, ni mis caricias, ni cuánto te quiero. No recordarás lo que es estar en mis brazos, acurrucada, calentita y protegida. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y cambiar el pasado. Ojalá existiera una forma de hacer que este momento durara eternamente porque no quiero perderte, Ellie. No cuando por fin te he encontrado.

Anna abraza a su hija con contra su pecho, agachando la cabeza e inhalando aquel mágico aroma que caracteriza a los recién nacidos.

—La vida es muy injusta, cariño. Y a medida que crezcas verás como parece hacer todo lo posible por arremeter contra ti una y otra vez hasta dejarte hecha pedazos —murmura delicadamente contra el pelo de su hija, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que la niñita hace en respuesta—. Pero te voy a confiar un secreto: La vida también puede ser maravillosa. Hay momentos, pequeños instantes aquí y allá. Un amanecer, una buena comida, una canción, un beso. Esas simples cosas que conforman el día a día son las que hacen que la vida merezca la pena. Y lo merece, cariño.

Anna levanta la vista y mira hacia el exterior de la casa. Un grupo de luciérnagas revolotean junto a los descuidados rosales bajo el alfeizar. Anna baja el tono, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro tan suave como la brisa veraniega que mece las cortinas de la ventana.

—Esos momentos tan especiales son como luciérnagas en la oscuridad —suspira sin perder de vista al grupo de insectos—. Y cuanto más profunda es la noche, más parecen brillar a su vez. Así que cuando te sientas perdida, solo tienes que seguir su luz y ellas te llevarán a casa.

Apartando la atención de la ventana, Anna retorna la mirada hacia la cara de su hija y acaricia con delicadeza la rosada mejilla de la pequeña.

—Marlene cuidará de ti —asegura, indicando con la cabeza hacía la mujer de pie frente a ellas—. Y aunque la veas ahí, tan seria y dura; en el fondo es un pedazo de pan y sé que cuidará bien de ti. O si no te juro que tu padre y yo regresaremos desde el más allá para patearle ese terso trasero suyo de aquí hasta la Edad de Piedra.

La morena bufa sarcásticamente ante las palabras de su amiga. Aunque eso no impide que una media sonrisa se instale en sus labios.

—Gilipollas —responde Marlene, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no, no. Díselo mi vida —Anna levanta un dedo y amonesta cómicamente a la mujer frente a ella, adoptando para ello un tono infantil y de exagerada dulzura—: No, tía Marla, nada de palabrotas delante de los niños.

Marlene entorna los ojos, divertida y Anna deja escapar una sincera risotada. Por un momento es como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo, como si solo fueran dos amigas bromeando y disfrutando de la alegría que emitía la recién nacida en brazos de su madre. Como si fuera de esa habitación el mundo siguiera en pie, normal, aburrido e imperturbable. Un mundo en el que los monstruos solo existen en la ficción y la gente no tiene que enterrar a sus seres queridos prematuramente.

Sin previo aviso, la sonrisa de Anna se disipa en un instante y una siniestra mueca se adueña de sus facciones. La mujer puede sentir una ráfaga de ira irracional recórrele todo su ser y tiene que apretar los dientes para tratar de contener el impulso de aplastar al diminuto ser humano en sus brazos. Anna siente pánico ante ese repentino arrebato animal. Su hija. Es _su hija_ la que está en sus brazos. Ese pequeño y cálido cuerpecito, tan indefenso y frágil; tan fácil de destruir con solo aumentar la presión de sus manos. Solo tiene que apretar un poco y el delicado cuerpo de la niña se partirá como una ramita seca.

De algún modo, percibiendo el cambio en su madre, Ellie empieza a llorar asustada. Ante el repentino cambio en el estado de su amiga, Marlene avanza rápidamente hasta situarse a los pies de Anna y mira con desasosiego el afligido rostro de la mujer.

—Cógela —implora Anna, levantando a la niña y acercándola a su amiga, al verse incapaz de sostener a su propia hija por el temor de hacerla daño en otro arrebato de ira.

Marlene acoge al bebé en sus brazos y lo acuna protectoramente, calmando a la pequeña con una serie de delicados susurros y meciéndola de un lado para otro. Los ojos de Anna vuelven a humedecerse al observar la desconsolada expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Estaba protegiendo a la niña de su propia madre y eso le partía el corazón.

—Anna, no me pidas que haga esto, por favor —suplica Marlene por lo que parecía la millonésima vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Marlene…

—No te rindas. No tenemos por qué hacerlo —la interrumpe, obstinadamente. La desesperación en la voz de la morena mujer se clava como un cuchillo envenenado en el corazón de Anna—. Escúchame, podemos mantenerte aislada. Podemos esperar hasta que encontremos una vacuna o algo que...

—Marlene. No —Anna levanta una temblorosa mano, silenciando a la otra mujer en el acto—. Esta es mi última parada. Déjame irme con dignidad. Deja que me vaya cuando aún sigo siendo dueña de mi misma.

Las fatídicas palabras resuenan por la pequeña habitación como una sentencia final en un juzgado. Silenciosas lágrimas comienzan a surgir de los ojos de Marlene. Lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y de desconsuelo. Lágrimas que no son más que el reflejo de las mismas que inundan los ojos de Anna.

—Tan solo…

Viéndose incapaz de seguir hablando por culpa del nudo de emoción que ha vuelto a formarse en su garganta, Anna tiene que parar por un instante y respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de continuar.

—Tan solo prométeme que cuidarás de ella. Que cuidarás de mi Ellie —prosigue Anna con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas—. No dejes que acabe metida en esta guerra. Llévala a un lugar seguro, donde pueda crecer a salvo y en paz. Llévala a un lugar dónde nunca tenga que pagar por los pecados de sus padres ni preocuparse por acabar como ellos.

Con sorprendente resolución, Anna se endereza en su asiento y mira fijamente a la mujer frente a ella.

—Promételo ahora, Marlene y ni se te ocurra romper esa promesa jamás —ordena con más desesperación que fuerza corriendo por sus venas.

Marlene guarda silencio por unos interminables segundos hasta que al fin, dándose por vencida, encuentra la mirada de Anna y afirma con unos rápidos gestos con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo, Anna —accede con firmeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro impunemente.

Las dos mujeres permanecen por unos largos segundos en silencio, mirándose fijamente, diciéndose con los ojos todo aquello que son incapaces de decir con palabras.

Finalmente, Anna estira el brazo hacia la mesa de café junto al sofá y recoge el revólver que había dejado allí horas antes. Comprobando la munición por última vez, Anna cierra el tambor del arma y se endereza con más comodidad en su asiento. Sin necesidad de mirarla, Anna puede sentir la miseria de Marlene. Pero aun así la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que por mucho que se le esté desgarrando el corazón, en el fondo, Marlene comprende que su decisión es la correcta.

Es en esos últimos minutos, mirando a la mujer frente a ella, en los que Anna se da cuenta que jamás podría haber sido más afortunada de tener una mejor amiga que Marlene.

—¡Ah! y por cierto. ¿Te importaría hacerme otro último favor? —Anna se lleva la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su camisa y saca de él su vieja navaja— ¿Se la darás cuando sea mayor? Ya sabes la de apuros de los que me ha sacado desde que éramos crías y estaría bien que Ellie recibiera al menos algo medianamente útil de herencia ¿no te parece? —bromea sin humor, pasándole la navaja a Marlene. Sus manos se encuentran a medio camino y ambas mantienen la conexión por unos instantes más de lo necesario. Es su sutil forma de despedirse y agradecerse todos esos años de incondicional amistad.

Presintiendo el final, Marlene se inclina hacia el sofá y acerca la niña hacia su madre. Anna toma la manita de su hija y besa con delicadeza los diminutos dedos para a continuación acercarse al oído de la pequeña.

—Te quiero, Ellie. Nunca lo olvides —murmura emocionada, apartándose para besar la nariz de la pequeña con suavidad y acariciar su pelo por última vez.

—Es la hora —sentencia Anna, alejándose de su hija y recostándose contra el sofá; donde con un profundo suspiro, amartilla el revólver.

Marlene hace un ademán de volver a intentar discutir la decisión de su amiga, pero en el último momento se rinde antes de decir nada. Anna afirma con la cabeza, agradeciéndola silenciosamente que respete su petición de al menos tener un final digno. Sin ocultar sus lágrimas, Marlene se endereza y da un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darse da la vuelta y salir de la habitación con la pequeña niña medio dormida en sus brazos.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra tras la morena mujer, Anna levanta el revólver y lo coloca contra su sien. Su respiración se altera y su mano tiembla. Cierra los ojos con rabia y sus pensamientos gritan dentro de su cabeza. Es muy injusto, es cruel. ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar a ella? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer semejante castigo? Ver a sus padres morir como unos indigentes entre las ruinas de su hogar. Ver a todos sus amigos sucumbir uno tras otro, despedazados por monstruos. Perder a Jeff cuando por fin parecía que la vida les volvía a sonreír. Abandonar a su suerte a Marlene y a Ellie en este mundo despiadado.

Pero mientras todos esos terribles recuerdos se apoderan de su mente, inesperadamente siente un extraño cosquilleo en el brazo. Abriendo los ojos, Anna se sorprende al ver una de las luciérnagas de la ventana posada a pocos centímetros de la infectada mordedura.

Y es entonces cuando recuerda las palabras que le había dicho a su hija. Y de repente su vida no luce tan horrible; porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, aún hay luz entre las sombras. Porque en el fondo no se arrepiente por completo de su vida. Porque todas esas inolvidables anécdotas con su familia y amigos, merecen la pena. Porque todas las confesiones y todas las noches sin dormir con Jeff, merecen la pena. Porque toda una vida con Marlene como cómplice en todas sus fechorías, merece la pena. Porque haber visto a su hija, merece la pena.

—Merece la pena —dice con una sonrisa en la boca y aprieta el gatillo.

El disparo resuena por toda la granja como un trueno, inundando por un instante la noche de ruido para a continuación disiparse entre la brisa veraniega como un fantasma.


End file.
